Teenage love drama
by DaySleeperNightDreamer
Summary: Two-shot, Kurt has feelings for logan and kitty isnt there to help! so he gets advice from the lease expected person while trying to avoid rouge's curiousty.Misunderstandings/yaoi/teenage love
1. Chapter 1

**Had a horrible decided to write it ou in a story..a One-shot that might become a two-shot if you can figure out why my day was horrible threw out this story i'll eather update one of my storys you might want me too,or make a one-shot for you. Injoy.**

**

* * *

**

Kurt was teleporting threw out the house looking for someone,Not just she was one of the experts on the teenage life,and she might of been alittle slow,But she knew what she was talking about when it came to love life.

Kurt was energetic happy and free-spirit rarly was he ever sad or depressed so looking as lost as he was it had to be important.

''Kitty! kitty!''

Rouge came in sneering ''Trying to ask kitty out again?'' Kurt laughed sarcasticly at her and rolled his eyes''ha ha very funny have you seen kitty?'' Rouge crossed her arms and leaned against one hip and smirked'' Maybe i have,maybe i havnt''

Kurt grabbed his hair in frustration ''Nevermind! your no help'' Rouge was alittle suprised that kurt wanted kitty that bad,So suprised she was curious.

Rouge sighed''Ok ok! she went out for driving lessions'' Kurt fell backwords on the soft carpet and frowned 'God i hope she doesnt die before she can help me'

Rouge squated down looking at Kurt ''Oh brother is it that important'' Kurt sat up immediatly ''Yes! indeed it is'' Rouge shrugged'' Maybe I can help'' Kurt shook his head quick ''Nu uh no way!''

With that Kurt teleported away.

Rouge blinked and coughed alittle now she was exstremly curious.

Kurt teleported aimlessly trying to get away from Rouge not relizing where he was teleporting to,He teleported right into the one man's room that was off limits to everyone and anyone Logans room.

Kurt freaked out and was about to teleport out of the room intill the door clicked,Kurt didnt know what to do if he teleported then a smoke trail would be left.

The door was opening

Logan walked in not in costume at all,Logan immeditatly noticed somthing was off, He sniffed around he was just about to put his finger on who was in his room before.

Knock knock.

Logan sneered and yelled out ''Who is it.''

''Me!'' Called the voice behind the door

Kurt held his mouth shut hiding under the bed,'rouge!'

Logan opened the door and let Rouge in ,she busted in thinking hard ''I cant put my finger on it!''

Logan looked at her like what?''Come in i guess.''

Rouge looked at Logan she''He's hiding somthing! and iama find out what''

Logan was confused more so then ever ''Who? and what?''

Rouge threw hands in the air and sat down on the bed''Werent you lestining to me!?'' Logan was just about to answer intill he was cut off ''Nevermind! Kurt thats who and what! is what iam trying to find out.''

Logan rolled his eyes ''Kurt? hide somthing?'' Rouge marched out leaving to her thinking.

Logan sighed and finally remembered the smell ''Get out from under der''

Kurt frowned and crawled from under the bed and blushed and waved his arms franticly ''Iam sorry! I was trying to get from Rouge she thinks iam hiding somthing and iam not well..i am but not somthing big just hiding it from her''

Kurt got silent after relizing he was rambling,Logan scratched his head and couldnt belieave he was dragged into teenage drama ''Since its not big and your only hiding it from Rouge tell me what it is then if yea want'' Kurt blushed and stepped back tripping landing on the floor.

''Oh no no no! i cant its uhh nothing of that importants'' Kurt was about to make a dash for the window intill his tail was grabbed by Logan, kurt yelped and snatched back his tail ''Hey hey! easy on the tail'' Kurt comferted his tail and frowned.

Logan crossed his arms and looked down at Kurt ''Now speak''Kurt blushed and sat on the bed sighing''I like someone ok?'' Kurt teleported away

Logan scoffed and could NOT belieave that not only was it teenage drama BUT teenage love drama.

Kurt landed outside and he sat in a tree looking out at everyone Spike was skateboarding as usual,Kurt rolled his eyes and turned in the tree holding his waist' This really bites..'

Spike saw Kurt and yelled up at him''Yo my man! wanna help?'' Spike didnt really need help he just didnt like kurt looking so turned around in the tree tail wagging slightly his face litten up ''really? me ?''

Spike never asked Kurt for help,and Kurt loved to help people ''No not really'' Kurt looked sad and Spike smiled ''Just kidden dude come on down here''

Kurt grinned and hopped down cheerfully.

Few moments later

Spike was done fixing his skateboard and looking at Kurt,Kurt seemed distracted the whole time ''Somthin on your mind man?'' Kurt looked at Spike and shook his head ''No..no i guess''

Spike kicked his board up and held it ''Man I'll never know if these wheels are good unless i try them out'' Kurt looked at Spike like he grew a third head and smiled ''Your right!'' Spike looked lost

Kurt took Spike's hand and jumped cheerfully and then teleported away,Spiked smirked he was happy to help even if he didnt know what he did.

Kurt was outside Logan's door and was going to knock intill.

Sniff sniff..

Logan wasnt in there..

Kurt blue face turned a dash of purple and he looked around teleporting ''Logan!''

''Log-'' Kurt pushed open Rouge's door and saw a sight he didnt want to see Rouge ontop of Logan on the bed with the lights off.

Rouge's point of view

''Logan! i know he told ou spill it'' Rouge pinned Logan down on the bed glaring at him.

Logan was bewildered ''Get off rouge! he told me nothing''

''Alright dont wanna talk i gotta trick for you'' Rouge was about to take off her glove intill she heard the door open.

Normal point of view

''Oh my iam yeah I gotta uuh'' Kurt felt so depressed he just wanted to run but he was so scared and he couldnt contain it he sprinted down the halls.

Rouge was completly confused ''Kurt its not like that!!'' She called out and Logan flipped her over and ran after Kurt, Oddly it felt like his fault..

Logan cut kurt off and Kurt looked at him depressed and looked way holding his waist insecurly again and teleported away.

Logan bit his lip 'shit..'


	2. BREAK

**Guess who has two thumbs, boobs and graduated.**

**This Girl**

**FINALLY I'm done with high-school,the drama everything 2012 was some sheeet for me,not gonna lie I thought I was gonna end up losing my mind.**

**I'm back (YAAY) and I had beta right? right..So he vanished, and with him he deleted every freaking chapter I made ahead of time. .Nothing.**

**Major trust issues now, my stories are my babies I would love a beta I know my writing sucks but over the years I'm hopping it got better the only problem I'm having is the switch from desktop to laptop I feel awkward typing long stuff on here. Hopefully I'll get over it.**

**So Yes let's get this over with and start yeah i'm give quick updates and reviews on ALL my stories skim threw and find the story and find the one you like, and find out the info on it SOME are being discontinued OR rewritten/Updated quicker then others. I'm also taking in story ideas and possibly going to updated my youtube with the trailers of each story AMV/MV format and some I've extend my boundaries to CMV which is (Cosplay music video's) so yes Cosplaying now,and here's the updates. Ugh i'm hungry..**

**Every berry tastes different: I actually want to rewrite this COMPLETE and make it build up more and not rushed (tell me your thoughts on that) and I also am planning on updating this Sunday OR rewriting it based on what you guys think,I love the idea of puck and rachel but I want puck to be more possessive more aggressive reach the point of no return, and I was rachel to still have that good girl quality and not fear the puck that's in love with her, I want her to be the only one that can control him, I want to push this couple to the edge and explore a dark-side to love with this pairing give me your thoughts.**

**Brother of mine your heart belongs to me: YES YES YES I'm going to continue this, I actually have a chapter already completed teaser** **_"Cody..please don't cry..no matter what" Zack's eyes stared deeply into his eyes, his grip on Codies waist tighten "I'm you'res"_ It's going to be updated Saturday I would give you two chapters but I'm still deciding about that another thing is i'm making a book two to this SO yes I tend to push this couple and then bring them back down it's a push and pull i'm doing and right now for a good while it's going to be pushed to the max and then ... CANT GIVE IT AWAY. Another thing is the last chapter that wasnt a story I need feedback on it do you think I should continue it? or what?**

**The Fox and the demon: I'm continuing this but it is going to be a bit slower then the rest due to low reviews,and because I can do so much with this story it's not as harder to come up with ideas, as the rest of them BUT I most diffidently am continuing this no re-writing, and Songo IS going to be bashed I love her but I think for what I have in mind for this story she is going to be the perfect bully/unaccepted to Naruto because of her background,If I can get more reviews on this I'll make an ATTEMPT to update this thursday or wed this week coming up**

**Teenage love drama: Rewriting, I totally went off the course I wanted to with the story it just went to shit in my mind, so I'm re-writing and will be continued but right now it's on a pause.**

**Burning Crimson: OH my baby, I love this one soooo much I really do.I'm FINISHING because the jerk might of deleted the stuff online but I do have it finished in my notebook, and I'm having difficulty writing it on here because as I said the transition from desktop to laptop it's mind blowing it's my me lazy at typing and I just dont like the feel of it, I PROMISE once I type this shit all up, I'm going back to chapter one and editing everything. UNLESS I find a beta but I'm having serious trust issues at this moment so, right now you can pause on reading and come back when I'm finished or grin and bare until I'm done and the re-read it when it's correct, This will have a book 2 by the way I'm already working on it, Once I update Brother of mine while waiting on my review limit on it I'm update this one, again I'm sorry for the wait but I am continuing this.**

** The back in his eyes replaced with red: This is some legit shit, I can't stand it I hate it I was a shitty writer at the time I can blame my age and my knowledge of writing it's just no no explanation for it lol, I'm finishing this but it's last on my list because it is complete it's done it's been on shelf collecting dust, problem is I can read have my shit, so yes (that's pretty bad) my hand writing was some shit, and my spelling so now I got to sit and actually correct my notebook then post here and then go back threw the chapters and fix it up, UNLESS I find a beta I can trust,but I honestly don't see that happening because even so this is some shit, it is legit one of my first fiction's I wrote I remember my first reviewer her name was fair maiden i believe and when i thought I lost her due to the rape scene I was upset BUT I'm still continuing just last on my list, if you like this story you can read Burning Crimson it's very good and I think you might like it.**

**A change of heart: This turned into digimon/pokemon for some reason I dont know what I was doing, but hell I'm keep doing it,I hope you guys love it, and I hope you guys continue to support it this is just like my other story " The fox and the demon" I'm updating this but there so much I can create with this it's on a pause for now if you like this,take a look at burning crimson and if you have the guts try your luck at trying to read the black in his eyes replaced with red. It has major spelling error's MAJOR so good luck lol But i am continuing just on pause until everything else is updated.**

**Secret is I've always loved you: Yes I'm continuing this, Very much so.I just letting the new episodes and the old episodes sink in and trying to debate on how to do this and keep it going the same because the new episodes got me thinking, I'm continuing this on random occasions it's not fair I know, but there's just so much I have to do with my other stories and this one by fair is the easiest one to update, If you like glee I have a Puck/Rachel story up, and if your open minded I also have a ZackxCody story. Until then please keep update on this story because it will be randomly updated.**

**Okay so,I'm already tired ugh this laptop you follow my story on fictionpress which is NellieInk, the incest/gay/lesbian story will be updated tomorrow, and people that bash it yes it's different it's a dark-side of romance, that I've dared to enter and never judge a book by it's cover because you'll be suprised what I have in store for that story**


End file.
